New specimens
by ChamiRyokuroi
Summary: Izaya wonders who are those new kids in town? They seem to be some of the most interesting humans he has seen since the leader of the Dollars. When he finds one of this teens leaving Shiki-san's office he can't keep himself from asking who are them. But the answer he gets only makes him more interested. "There are some things not even you should get involved with Izaya"
1. Chapter 1

I post it because I can't stop writing right now. This is a crossover between KHR and DRRR. This will be mostly from the point of view of Izaya, I'll try to portrait him the best I can. This fic will be updated every 2 weeks until I reach vacations on July, then it'll be updated each week as my other fics. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**====New in town====**

Humans are so interesting. Their behavior, feelings and actions are always a good way of entertaining. I love humans, I love them so much! I love all the humans!

Ikebukuro is the best place to find interesting humans, such weird animals they are! And then, if you are lucky enough, you can find even monsters! Can you imagine it! Monsters that act like humans and merge in the city! They could be your neighbor and you'll never notice it! But they are so hard to spot, and yet in this city I have found so many of them.

Standing up I head out of the café into the city, merging easily with all of my lovely humans. It is getting late and it is too dark to continue watching them from such a faraway place with my binoculars. I wish I could be closer to them, to embrace them and be free to look at them 24hr a day, but it can't be, they are such coward animals, always running away, and the few that don't run are the most fun of them all, at first they seem strong but it takes just a few words, a few treats and they run away as fast as their weak legs can let them. But none the less I love them, I love them so much. That's why is better to merge with them, make them believe I am one more of them, only that way I can be close enough to study my favorite subject.

Walking down the streets I can't hide my smile. All this humans doesn't even know how much I love them but it doesn't matter, I'll continue loving them no matter what. Uh? What's that? What's that?! A new human I have never seen around! Yay! Do I have a new specimen to study? I hope she's really interesting. I can't loss her now can I?

She's on the other side of the street, it's a bit hard to follow her but this is perfect, I don't have to worry about her finding out about me. She's a bit weird with that eye patch and that purple pineapple hairstyle, also her personality is so obvious, she moves away when someone is in her way and apologizes every two minutes, she's obviously shy and a pushover. I wonder how far I can push her. Robber? Suicide? Murder? Ahhh! The possibilities are endless. In the next crosswalk she turns my way, it seems she's going to cross to my side, I don't really want to end this to soon but I'm sure I'll be able to find her again. I turn as well, as if I am ready to cross the street too, she doesn't look at me but I can't take my eyes away from her, she's just one of those humans that pick my interest, a new specimen with so much potential I can't stop looking at her no matter how crowded it is around her. The light is about to change, the cars slow down, people look up from their phones and start to advance, I do the same but she doesn't move, she just looks to the left, right, behind and down. What is she doing? Is she waiting for someone? I can't help it, my curiosity is urging me to move slower, to pay attention at all her actions. She looks up one more time. I see something in her eyes, something that's not normal, what is it? Who is she? I can't help but wonder, another person walk in front of her, it was merely 2 seconds but when that person finally passed by she was gone. I can't do anything but stop in the middle of the crosswalk,

- Wh..what the hell?

What's going on? Where did she go? I hurry up looking everywhere for any sight of her but I can't see anything. She's gone, just like that. It almost looks like magic. And that thing I saw in her eyes, what was it?

I finally reach the other side of the street and stop right where she used to be standing, I can't feel anything, there's not a magic force like they use to say in mangas, there's nothing, just as if she had never been here.

- Just….what are you?

I look down thinking of a way this could be possible but there's just no explanation to what just happened. And I feel it, that sensation of curiosity, of excitement, that burning feeling that goes down from my brain to my fingertips, when was the last time I felt this? WHEN? And I can't stop it now, I can't because it fills me and it has to go out, now, right now! I laugh, I laugh and laugh and laugh. I can't stop this is just great. GREAT! GREAT! GREAT! I have found it! I can feel it, I know it. This is the same excitement I got when I first saw Shizu-chan. This deep feeling, this strong emotion, there's no way to describe it. My laugh stop just as abruptly as it started and I happily walk down the all too familiar streets of Ikebukuro, that feeling is not gone, if so it is even stronger. I know what I'll do as soon as I reach my apartment. I have found a new specimen, a new piece for my game board.

- I have found a new monster~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for how long this took, but now that I am free I can update weekly. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I personally love it.

* * *

**===Pawn===**

I reach my apartment just in time to find Namie getting ready to leave. No, no, I can't let her leave just yet do I? Smiling I ask her nicely to make me a cup of coffee and order some food for my dinner, of course she must wait until the food is here to pay for it. How much I love to mess with my lovely assistant.

Sitting in front of my computer I start to get into the information network. I can't wait to find more about that interesting new monster I saw today. I guess the first thing to do is check the videos of the buildings from the street I meet her. Once I have a good pic of her everything will be easier, just a few question here and there and then I'll be ready to see just how far I can push her!

The screen show different windows open, I easily slip inside the security system of the building in front of where I meet her. It takes me only seconds to find out the perfect angle and the exact time when it happened. What I see leaves me speechless, Namie notices this and sends a surprised look my way, I have no time to pay any attention to her, all I care about right now is what is going on in the video.

The crowded streets of Ikebukuro with all their interesting humans is what I see, I easily find myself even if I am mixing with all of my lovely humans, I can see the exact moment when my sight falls in the figure in the other side of the street, but there's no purple haired girl on the other side of the video. I see myself continue walking, slowly, following the tracks of the girl, when I get ready to close the street I can see my back, I can remember the smile I had in that moment and how I can't wait to get closer to her, at least a little. But there's still no one in the other side of the street. And I see when I run, after she had disappeared, I see how I stop right where she should have been and I know this time there was no one supposed to be there.

What had happened? Why didn't she show at all? I can't believe it, quickly I get into the systems of other buildings, I download all the videos from the cameras that point to that place but it's always the same. I see myself, I see my excitement, my happiness, my bewilderment when she disappears, but she's not there, nowhere. She doesn't exist in those videos.

The doorbell sounds. I stay quiet, lowering my head I start to repeat everything that happened today. Let's approach it from a scientific point of view. We have the variables: the girl, the videos and I. Hypothesis: it was my imagination? Denied. If it had been a story from someone else I would doubt it, but I can't doubt something I saw with my own eyes, there's also the way many people bumped in her, I am sure I saw how she was pushed around, that is what first made me get interested in her, but in the videos… Looking back at my monitor I watch again and surely I see people pushing around each other, but no one is that girl. Still I have to deny it, there's no way I had imagined it. I could have confused her with someone else in the videos? Denied, again. There's no one in there that looks like her, not even with the same hairstyle or hair color. Video alteration? If it had been in only a few of the security systems it is possible, but it had been over 15 videos that I have checked, even from before I had noticed her, and in none of them she appears. If there was anyone capable of doing that they would have left something behind, a mismatched code, a pixelated image, something. I didn't see anything like that. The videos had not been altered in any form.

-Here's your food. Can I leave now or do you need anything else?

What had been it? Why can't I find her? This is…

-Orihara? Can I leave?

I can't be wrong, I am never wrong!

-Do you want something else or…?

I laugh, I laugh until my sides hurts, I can't breathe and even when I stop I can't made the smile leave my lips. Namie stares at me with worry for a few seconds then she takes a step back. She must think I have gone crazy, not that she cares about me but more like she cares about her safety.

-Namie, Namie, Namie! What would you say if I told you someone I meet today disappeared from the earth?

She blankly stares and finally gives up.

-I would think that you killed that person, or made them commit suicide.

-Awww~~ How little imaginative. No no, you are totally wrong. I saw someone today, someone interesting and right before my eyes they just *plop* disappeared! Ne Ne! What is it then?

-…you have finally gone crazy Orihara.

Dropping the smile I turn around on my chair and leave my desk. Walking to the table on the middle of my living room I take one of the white pawns of my game board.

-Namie. You have been working with me for a while; you know what kind of people I am interested in. And yet you don't understand me at all.

Walking back to my desk I took one of the black markers, the smile comes back to my face. Ignoring the annoyed expression on the face of my assistant I start to scribble on the pawn.

-I saw her, I saw her being pushed around, I saw her about to cross the street and then she disappeared. And when I checked the videos there's nothing, no one. She's gone, just like that.

I do my best to keep my laugh back and looking up at Namie I give her the pawn and get back to sit behind my desk. She looks at the pawn and me, walking to her desk she stops briefly to leave the pawn back in the game board. Taking her jacket and purse she leaves me for the day.

I can't suppress my laugh anymore. Spinning in my chair over and over I laugh until I can't anymore. A single white pawn sits at the end of the game board, the word "Ghost" written with black ink on it.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter and more crazy Izaya. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Fearless===**

Holding my bruised arm I continue my walk through Ikebukuro's alleys. Damn, Shizu-chan has gotten a better aim recently, that vending machine really hurt~ shaking my head I take out my phone and scroll through my messages. There has been no new info about my dear ghost. I log in to the dollars forum but soon after I log out. There's nothing interesting there. Ahh~ had my dear humans been bored without my presence? Should I make a move to fill their lives with excitement again? I laugh as I remember all the problems caused because of the head hiding behind my books. It's hilarious when Celty visits and never notices.

I walk slower trying to figure out where I am, the "fight" was so interesting I totally forgot to keep a track of my position and now I have no idea on what part of the city I am. Turning around the corner I smile and hide behind the first object big enough. It seems I have found something to entertain myself.

– You damn brat. Didn't we tell you to give us all your money? – A classic example of a gang member, the way he shakes the knife must be in a supposedly threatening way, his companion smiles and moves around him. I can't see the person he's attempting to get money but from the way he had referred to them it must be a young male. What will happen now? How far will they take this?

– Ahahaha you are an unlucky kid. Those clothes are really expensive looking so you must have a lot of money. Now hurry and give it to us and we will not hurt you – I smirk at the obvious lie. When had my lovely humans keep such promises? Slowly I move forwards and I can finally see the boy. He might not be older than 20, white hair and tanned skin, his body seems fit, from the way his hands are tied with bandages he must be a boxer. Ahhh~ I am sure those gangster didn't pay attention to this. Will he attack? Or is he a scared cat outside of the ring like many boys his age? I really want to know so I'll let it continue for a little more.

– Oi! You both should not be attacking random passers! That's not nice to the extreme! – That's a really loud voice. It's so lucky that we are far away from the main street and no one can hear him here, I don't want my fun to end that soon.

– Ahhh! What did you say?!

– Are you deaf? You should go to the doctor! – This brat has no self-preservation whatsoever. Should I stop them? Ahahaha what am I thinking? I'm not such a nice person. I look how the two gangsters get closer to the boy. He doesn't look bothered by this at all and that must have finally made the guy holding the knife reach his limit, screaming he launches himself pointing with the knife to the boy's abdomen. I hope to see the boy's face when the knife stabs him but instead he moves quickly, taking the older guys wrist he pulls him forward making him trip, using that same hand he makes sure that the knife is never close to his body and holding the momentum he turns his body, his free fist impacts with force on the dude's face, releasing at the same moment his wrist the force is enough to make him fly backwards a few meters. If I didn't knew better I would swear that strength was almost like Shizu-chan. The other gangster doesn't wait longer and tries to connect a kick to the boy's ribs but showing off again he stops the leg with his forearm and smiling punches the guy in the guts. With obvious pain on his face he fall and faint.

– Wow… – I am ready to go out and enjoy myself for a while with such an interesting boy when suddenly the knife guy stand up and takes out something from his clothes. Ahh~ a gun, I should have expected it. What will you do now boxer boy? You obviously can't fight against a gun right? It's quite normal for even the strongest human to get scared the moment they see a fire weapon pointing at them, they can't move, even less attack. I didn't expect he would actually do that. Moving faster that what I think possible he gets closer to the guy, totally scared this shoot the gun, the bullet goes directly to his body but he dodges it as if it was nothing. In shock the guy can't react fast enough and the gun is snatched from his grip.

– Guns are dangerous – I hear him say In the quietest voice I have heard him so far he, while looking straight in the eye to the guy he gets closer – You should never use them unless you are ready to accept the consequences of your actions – The gangster looks terrified and screaming runs away. This has been really interesting! I can't wait to get to know this new human boy~ Strong and fearless, not even a gun was enough to make him stop. Does he believe he is invincible? Has this been the first time he has to encounter something like this? I must know! I step forward but stop my eyes wide and my smile disappears, I stare with disbelief. In front of me the guy looks at the gun in his hand and without even putting any effort breaks it into small pieces. Smiling he turns around and leave without looking back. Was that…real? Almost running I went to pick up the pieces of the gun and I confirm that it was indeed steel, He just broke a gun with his bare hands!

– Aha..ahaha..aahahahaha! – Leaning against the wall I let my body fall to the ground while my shoulder shakes. I can't believe it! What good have I done recently to receive not only one but two gifts as great as this – Yes… YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! This is perfect. This is what I have been looking for! – Standing up I run the way the boxer left but I can't find him anymore. It doesn't matter – Monsters don't wander alone, no matter how they always find each other right? Take Celty and Shizu-chan by example, in such a large and crowded city they meet and became close – I laugh again and take out my phone, looking through the contact list I hit a name and wait for the call to connect – Ara Namie-chan! Don't leave yet I have some work for you! Wait for me~! – I close my phone not even letting her say anything – Monsters always find each other – Leaning down I pick a simple piece of steel, what used to be the pointer of the gun – Two new specimens are not the exception – I start to walk towards my apartment, smile still in my face and a new development already forming on my mind. I have found a new story to manipulate – Ahhh~ I wonder, what is the relationship between my new specimen and my dear ghost? Ahahaha~


End file.
